Le pari d'une vie
by Elmery
Summary: Elle était fin prête, elle avait tout. Une robe blanche, un diadème, des fleurs, l'espoir... et une déchirure au coeur. OS.


Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Tout d'abord merci de vous intéressé à ce OS. Je tiens à dire que j'ai fait ceci grâce à ma meilleur amie (Aryena). Aussi, je tiens à vous dire que les personnages sont à JKR (et que je l'adore). Alors voilà bonne lecture !

* * *

- Elle regardait la porte avec espoir. -

Espoir était le mot. Un des mots ayant un grand pouvoir sur chaque être. L'espoir pouvait nous chérir comme nous détruire… mais ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment était un ravage immense au coeur d'une jolie femme. Cette femme était assise devant un miroir. Elle avait les cheveux bien placés, une robe blanche épousant bien son corps et une couronne de fleurs sur la tête. Elle ressemblait à une vraie princesse. Une princesse qui s'apprêtait à devenir une reine. Toutes femmes auraient voulu avoir son allure et vivre ce qu'elle allait vivre. Pourtant, elle ne souriait pas pour son propre mariage. Non, elle ne faisait qu'espérer.

Malgré tout ce qu'on avait pu lui dire, avant le grand saut qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle ne pouvait songer à qu'une seule chose. Elle souhaitait au plus profond de son coeur que la porte s'ouvre. Les minutes passaient sans que rien n'arrive. Le coeur lourd, elle se regarda dans la glace. Elle se souvint qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps sa mère et son père se tenait là derrière, la complimentant et lui souhaitant leur meilleurs voeux pour sa future vie avec son mari. Elle sourit de tristesse. « Allez Hermione… Ceci est le plus beau jour de ta vie…Tu seras enfin une McLaggen… » Mais ceci ne la rassurait pas.

Elle voulait tant fuir loin de ce mariage, mais il était trop tard ; elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Elle avait perdu et il avait gagné. Elle devait l'épouser. Pourquoi avait-elle parié son avenir ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne savait plus comment faire pour qu'enfin il comprenne. Oui, mais il n'avait jamais compris et ce depuis le début de leur troisième année.

Si seulement il savait comment elle espérait qu'il vienne la secourir. Elle aurait tant voulu que cette journée ressemble à celles des contes de fées qu'elle avait lus tant de fois. Le voir arriver sur un beau cheval blanc et l'enlever… Elle rit faiblement en s'imaginant la scène, mais ce rire se transforma peu à peu en larmes. Elle prit un mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux. Elle soupira et retourna son regard vers la porte. Cette fichue porte qui semblait ne vouloir que son malheur !

Hermione entendit des pas et la poignée tourner. La porte s'ouvrit tranquillement. Elle sourit. La porte ouverte laissa place à un visage. « Mademoiselle, il ne vous reste que deux minutes. Préparez-vous, vous allez entrer. » Le visage n'était que celui de l'organisatrice du mariage. Son sourire disparut lorsque la dame quitta.

Son seul espoir s'était envolé. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers cette fichue porte. Elle lâcha un dernier soupir et s'efforça de sourire. Puis, elle marcha vers de nouvelles portes, mais celles-ci menaient à Cormac. Quelqu'un vint lui porter son bouquet. Hermione entendait déjà la musique jouer. Elle allait plonger. C'était fini.

Elle regrettait toutes ses chicanes, et surtout, son sourire à lui. Pourquoi avait-il disparu sans laisser de mot ? Pourquoi avait-elle parié son retour ? Pourquoi avait-elle parié sa vie ? Tant de questions qui reviennent à la même réponse… « C'est parce que je l'aime dit-elle tout bas. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir promis à Cormac de l'épouser s'il ne revenait pas après deux ans. L'espoir lui avait joué un sacré tour !

Les portes s'ouvrient devant elle. Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, elle fit le premier pas.

Puis quelqu'un la tira par le bras. Elle fut projettée vers l'arrière. Son corps en heurta un autre. Celui-ci lâcha son bras pour l'étreindre. Elle sentit la tête de l'inconnu s'approcher de son oreille. « Je ne laisserai pas faire ça… Jamais, car tu es ma moitié. » Le souffle de ces paroles la fit se retourner. Il était enfin là.

Elle le regarda, en pleurant de joie. Il passa sa main sur son visage pour essuyer l'une des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et lui dit: « Je sais… Je suis un idiot. » Hermione sourit et lui sauta au cou. « Oui, tu es un idiot… mais tu es mon idiot et… surtout le roi de mon coeur. »

_Fin_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu encore une fois.


End file.
